Episode 1518 (16 October 1997)
Synopsis Ricky and Bianca argue as Bianca whines on about her family leaving, and Ricky says Diane is his family and they have to consider her too. Bianca goes to see Carol and Diane tells Ricky that she'll cook dinner to cheer her up, that meal that she cooked them when they came to Paris. Ricky says he's not sure, but Diane insists and wanders off to the market to ask Mary for yams from Mark's stall. Mary's ignorant of the variety of food available in England, and she says "what's a yam?" Joe asks Sarah to go out with him instead of going to the church this evening, and she refuses. Joe sulks, saying that engaged people are supposed to put each other first. Mary moves in on him, asking him later if Sarah is still going to church that evening, and if so, he can come to the seance. The Jacksons vote: Bianca says that she and Ricky shouldn't really vote, because they aren't going, and Carol says they should because it will affect them. Bianca says that in that case she'll just vote no, because she doesn't want them to go, and that's not really fair. Ricky says he's not voting. Robbie says he doesn't want to leave his job, and it won't be there if he goes away for 6 months. Sonia says she wants to go because Walford's a dump and she doesn't have any friends here any more so she hates it. Billy says he wants to go because they have been promised a big house and he wants a garden and if it has one he wants to go. Bianca asks Carol to vote, and she says yes, so they're going, sorry Robbie. He goes off to find Barry and tell him. Barry then tells Pat when she comes to collect the Manor Wood books again. He also says he forgot them and left them at Manor Wood. Pat goes to see Carol and Carol's furious with Robbie that the story has got round the square already, as they are supposed to be keeping it very quiet. She has a private chat with Pat asking if she ever hears from David, and they reminisce a little. At the paper, Tony reads Polly's front page and is furious that she didn't get any of her own material and only used his, with a bit of padding. She patronises him and he raises his voice, so Max tells them to take it outside if they are going to argue. Polly says quietly, "did you write any of that front page?" Tony admits the answer's no. Terry is annoying Grant and chatting up Irene in the Vic, and Grant is pleased to hear that Phil is back on Monday and Peggy says he can have his room back. Grant tells Terry he's out, but Peggy says they have a sofa, and they can all manage. Tiffany is out because she's fed up with the atmosphere between Grant and Terry, and Bianca sees her in the market, and she moans about parents. Bianca takes Tiffany off to tell her the news. Carol goes to say goodbye to Michael and he tells her he's always thought she was really special, and she says she knows. Alan goes to tell Mick the news, and Mick is trying to make Jessie smile as Ruth is buying her ice-cream in the café. Robbie goes to see Sarah but she's out so he tells Irene to give her the message that Robbie Jackson says goodbye. Sonia finally decides to tell Clare, even though she has been so nasty recently, but Clare's out too. Bianca goes home and snivels a lot, ignoring Diane's attempts to force her to eat the emetic yam concoction. Diane appears insulted and says she'll put it back in the oven, but no-one actually cares what she's saying and she is totally ignored. On his way across the square to the seance, Joe sees Sarah as she is off to her meeting and she says she wanted to talk to him about her comments about waiting until they are married. Joe replies perfectly fairly that she didn't say that to Robbie Jackson, then he apologises. They make up and have a snog in the square. Mary is waiting for Joe, and won't start the seance without him, and she looks out of the window to see them hugging. She gets into a bad mood and sulks. Huw tells her not to stare, and says they should get started since Joe's obviously got other things on his mind and doesn't look like he'll be coming. He tells Mary there are other fish to fry, and she knew he was engaged, so she should forget about Joe. Mary is really cross and Lenny says he thinks he's getting a message from the spirit world, and it's saying "sod this for a game of soldiers", and he and Huw go to the pub leaving Mary sitting sulkily by the seance table. Meanwhile, Joe and Sarah are getting very amorous and Joe says why don't they go to her house, she knows she wants to..... Sarah runs off in a huff. As the Jackson’s disappear into the night, Carol tells them no more looking back. Credits Main cast *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Alan Jackson - Howard Antony *Carol Jackson - Lindsey Coulson *Diane Butcher - Sophie Lawrence *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Joe Wicks - Paul Nicholls *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy *Billy Jackson - Devon Anderson *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Polly Becker - Victoria Gould *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Irene Hills - Roberta Taylor *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Mick McFarlane - Sylvester Williams *Ruth Fowler - Caroline Paterson *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Michael Rose - Russell Floyd *Huw Edwards - Richard Elis *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman Guest cast * Jessie Moore - Chelsey Paden Notes *Final appearances of Howard Antony as Alan Jackson until Episode 4086, Lindsey Coulson as Carol Jackson until Episode 1782 and Devon Anderson as Billie Jackson until Episode 3943. Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes